


here comes the sun

by bigpapishownu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Minor Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Minor Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, OT7, Polyamorous Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone loves lee minhyuk and at this point who isnt, lowkey showki, taking care of your friends is a way to show them you love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigpapishownu/pseuds/bigpapishownu
Summary: the six people that love lee minhyuk
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: while i don't doubt everyone loves lee minhyuk, this stuff is straight out of my imagination therefore completely fictional
> 
> this was only supposed to be a couple thousand words at most but then i couldn't stop writing so here we have this
> 
> title from _Sonne_ by Rammstein (aka Minhyuk's theme song)

_ Minhyuk slowly seeps into each and everyone of their lives, warming them up with sunshine after a cold day. His smile becomes something that instantly boosts their mood, his laugh something that lightens the atmosphere after a tough recording session, his smile something that warms up their cold bodies after a long day out in the winter. Everything about him is perfect, and even if he isn’t, his imperfections are perfect.  _

_ He is their sunshine when it’s raining, their dry towel after a shower, their sweater on a cool day.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**[Son Hyunwoo]**

In hindsight, Minhyuk probably should have seen it coming. His schedule only lined up with his boyfriend’s every once in a blue fucking moon, only for six months out of the entire four years they had been dating. The rest was left to yearning and middle of the night phone calls, sparse texts here and there when they weren’t too busy in a recording session or on tour. It shouldn’t have been enough to make their relationship last as long as it did, but it somehow was. 

Or so Minhyuk thought. 

Maybe it was childish of him to believe Hangyeol would keep holding on until they both had real time for each other. Maybe it was childish of him to believe Hangyeol really loved him enough to stay with him, that he really loved him enough to not let go. It was definitely childish of him to believe Hangyeol loved him for him and not for the fame he brought along. 

After all, Minhyuk was willing to do all those things, and more.

They break up when Minhyuk’s in the middle of his group’s North American tour, separated by thousands of miles. Over fucking text message, and it’s somehow more devastating than if it had been face to face. All Minhyuk can do is shut his phone off and throw it on the ground next to his bed. He doesn’t care about keeping communication with anyone else anymore, not when the only person he actually wants to talk to no longer wants anything to do with him. It hurts, having the one person you thought would be there forever just walk away like it meant nothing, like  _ you  _ meant nothing, all because the kind of fame you brought was no longer the kind of fame they needed. 

Minhyuk opens the curtains all the way, wants to distract himself by looking at the tall buildings. He lays back down on the bed, not even bothering to take his shoes off. It’s only a few minutes before it starts raining, and the beautiful glow of the city is the only thing he can focus on, how he wishes he was one of the tall buildings being washed in the rain right now. 

He’s not even surprised when Hyunwoo walks into the room; they have a habit of giving the frontman the spare key to their rooms when they’re abroad. Minhyuk can tell it’s their leader because they’ve spent enough time together that he can tell all the members of the group by their footsteps. Also the worried  _ Minhyuk-ah  _ that escapes his lips is more than enough to tell who it is. And if all that wasn’t enough, the  _ I’m staying with Minhyuk tonight, you go ahead and sleep without me  _ further confirms what he already knows. 

“Minhyuk-ah,” Hyunwoo says again, sounding more sad than worried this time. Minhyuk can feel him sit on the edge of the bed, feels a heavy hand on his calves. “You didn’t come down to dinner tonight. Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?”

Hyunwoo is the only one he’d told about the troubles he and Hangyeol had been having; his leader is more perceptive than people give him credit for, so he probably senses something is wrong, something out of the ordinary.

“Minhyuk-ah, come on, you can talk to me. Talk to me so I can help you. Please.”

Minhyuk sighs, wipes away the tears that had been falling steady, just like the rain outside. 

“Hangyeol happened,” Minhyuk says, tired and shallow. He doesn’t need to say anything else, because he’s pretty sure Hyunwoo knows exactly what he’s talking about; he shouldn’t feel the need to elaborate, but he does anyway. “Now I hate myself because I couldn’t even keep a relationship with someone in the same goddamn industry that I’m in.”

Hyunwoo sighs, remains silent as he’s taking Minhyuk’s shoes off for him. He doesn’t say a word, then Minhyuk hears Hyunwoo’s shoes drop to the floor. Hyunwoo slowly crawls up behind him, and comfortably lays behind Minhyuk; Minhyuk’s back flush to his front, radiating warmth even though he’s feeling so cold. It’s a good feeling, knowing not everybody in the world is using him for his name. He feels good knowing that at least his leader still loves him despite his many flaws. 

They stay like that for a while, only their breathing and the rain hitting against the building as background noise. 

“Don’t let that piece of shit fool you into thinking you’re not worth anything. He’s an asshole and he’s stupid because he couldn’t recognize the amazing man he had right in front of his fucking face. You’re worth so much more than what he made it out to be, ok? You’ll find someone that’s better than he ever was, and if you don’t, then we’ll all still love you the same.”

“Son Hyunwoo, that’s more words I have  _ ever  _ heard you say in one breath other than when we’re on stage,” Minhyuk says, light, and it makes Hyunwoo chuckle behind him. “Thank you, though. And thank you for staying with me tonight; I know Ki gets cranky when he has to sleep by himself. I really appreciate it. And you.”

Minhyuk falls asleep first, listening to Hyunwoo’s steady breathing. Not much changes when he wakes up in the middle of the night, only finds out that Hyunwoo’s thrown a leg over him to pull him closer.  _ This must be how he sleeps with Kihyun,  _ he thinks and smiles sweetly to himself. 

Minhyuk knows he’s loved by his friends, and it’s all he can ask for right now. 

  
  
  
  
  


**[Lee Hoseok]**

Closing out their North American tour is a pain. 

Not only does it rain five nights in a row during their set, but Hoseok nearly breaks his neck trying to slide into his guitar solo. It’s only by a stroke of luck that Minhyuk’s close enough that he’s able to catch him, keyboard strokes be damned. They lose their equipment (rather, their equipment gets  _ stolen)  _ the night before closing so they’re relegated to using one of their tourmates’ instruments. It’s weird and it’s off, trying to pull the same notes together on foreign instruments, but they somehow manage to make it sound halfway decent.

They’re really lucky their fans love them so much. 

“Thank you guys for coming out here tonight, even though it’s fucking pouring,” Hyunwoo says, letting Kihyun dry his face off, much to the crowd’s delight. “And special thanks to  _ Groundbreak  _ for letting us borrow their babies, we couldn’t have done it tonight without them. Thank you!”

They walk off stage, happy to be done with it and let their crew take care of picking up. 

“That was really fucking something, huh?” Hoseok asks them in general, throwing an arm over Hyungwon’s shoulders. “Well now that the tour is finally over, and we somehow survived,  _ we  _ have an announcement to make.”

“Right now?” Hyungwon asks him, visibly surprised. “I thought you said when we got home. Last I checked, this isn’t home, Hoseok.”

“It’s better now than never. Or what, you wanna risk getting into some freak accident on the way and not having anybody know, ever?”

“I guess you’re right.”

The rest of them watch Hoseok and Hyungwon intently, trying to figure out if they’re about to make some stupid joke or not. Minhyuk thinks they look serious enough to know that they’re probably not about to make a joke, and everyone else seems to think the same way. Kihyun motions for them to keep going. 

“I know after Hyunwoo and Kihyun got together, we agreed that no one would do it because it got, uh, a bit complicated to say it nicely,” Hoseok starts, clears his throat. Minhyuk remembers that perfectly well, how several of their sets had gone awry because they couldn’t just talk to each other and work things out; he remembers how tense rehearsals had been, gone as far as shoving matches between the two (well, mostly Kihyun pushing Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo just standing there and taking it), all because Hyunwoo had gone out on a date. Minhyuk had been on Kihyun’s side on that one - it wasn’t fair that Hyunwoo could go out on a date when he got noticeably upset whenever Kihyun mentioned a friend of his, a friend outside their band. It wasn’t fair that he was allowed to date when he would freeze Kihyun out if he so as much  _ dared  _ look at someone that wasn’t him. 

“But we’re dumb and Hoseok’s got the hots for me,” Hyungwon continues, slowly snaking an arm around Hoseok’s waist. “So, I guess, this is us telling you that we’re together. And yes, it’s more than us just fooling around because it’s convenient. This is very serious.”

There’s an ugly feeling rearing its ugly head, something that leaves a sour taste in Minhyuk’s mouth at the announcement. He shouldn’t be feeling this way, not when he’s fresh out of a relationship and it’s two of his best friends admitting to his other best friends that they’re in love with each other. He should be happy, elated that they trust them enough to make such an intimate announcement to them, but no, something ugly pricks at his skin when everyone starts cheering for them. 

He puts on his best fake smile and ignores the way his skin feels when he hugs them, a hollow congratulations escaping his lips. 

//

Their label throws a big party for them to celebrate their first successful North American tour. It’s at a club most of them would go on their off days anyway, so it’s very familiar. The label invites everyone and anyone associated with them and their music. Unfortunately for Minhyuk, that means Hangyeol somehow makes it in. 

It’s weird, to be riding an intense high only to come crashing back down because some asshole decided to poke his incredibly ugly (handsome) face back into a life that no longer needed him. Of course, Hangyeol is hanging off someone else this time, not bothering to look at Minhyuk when he passes him at the bar. It’s to be expected, really, they’re broken up after all and neither of them have any obligation to speak to each other, much less  _ look. _

He’ll be ok, though, because soon enough Kihyun’s pulling him to the dance floor. They lose themselves in the music, heavy bass pounding along with their heartbeats. They dance for a couple songs before Kihyun disappears into the crowd, probably making his way to the bar or to look for Hyunwoo. Minhyuk keeps enjoying himself, swaying from side to side to  _ I love what we have, baby don’t you let me down, yeah-  _ when he feels two hands on his waist. 

“It’s nice to see that you still dance like a whore,” Hangyeol’s unmistakable voice tells him, rotten with dislike towards Minhyuk. “I always loved that about you.”

Minhyuk tenses under his hands, tries to get away, but Hangyeol’s grip is too strong. He gets distracted because someone, in their rush to get to the other side, pushes them closer together. Minhyuk takes the distraction and rushes to the club exit, breathes in a huge gulp of air once he’s outside. 

It’s short lived, however, because soon Hangyeol is right behind him, wrapping his arms completely around Minhyuk. It’s a bit of a struggle, trying to get loose from Hangyeol; Minhyuk never stood a fucking chance. He gives up, goes limp in Hangyeol’s arms. 

“Now, that’s better,” Hangyeol teases, mocking and cruel. “That’s how you should be, that’s how you should’ve been if you wanted me to stay with you. Maybe if you would have been more understanding of what  _ I  _ wanted, then maybe we would still be together. Don’t you get it, Minhyuk, don’t you understand that I’m the only one that can ever love you the way you deserve?”

“Just let me go,” Minhyuk pleads, no longer trying to fight with Hangyeol. He doesn’t know when he starts crying, but soon his vision is blurred by his tears. “You made it clear that you don’t want me anymore, so just let me go.”

Hangyeol just squeezes him tighter. 

“He said let him fucking go,” Hoseok says, angry, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. He walks towards them, quick and very sure of himself. “Let him fucking go or I’m going to make sure you fucking regret it.”

Hangyeol just laughs. 

Hoseok is absolutely  _ not  _ the right person to be messed with,  _ especially  _ not after he’s had a couple of drinks. He unsticks Hangyeol’s arms off Minhyuk and moves him to stand behind him, a human shield. Minhyuk’s blood rushes to his ears, blocking out any sound that anyone makes. Soon, Hangyeol is on the floor, clutching his face as a pool of red begins to seep from his fingers. 

Minhyuk’s really glad Hoseok came outside when he did, who knows what would’ve happened if he’d been left to struggle with Hangyeol all by himself. 

“Let’s go home,” Hoseok says, pulling Minhyuk out of his thoughts. He lets himself be pulled along by Hoseok, doesn’t spare another glance at the pathetic man still clutching his face on the ground. “I’ll let everyone know that we left, don’t worry.”

The club is close enough to Hoseok’s place (well, Hoseok  _ and  _ Hyungwon’s place now, he figures) that they can walk the short distance. They walk in silence, Hoseok’s heavy arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders. It’s easy to slip into a dream world then, a world in which it’s just the two of them, in love and free of useless problems. In this dream world, Hyungwon’s still Minhyuk’s best friend, still there to comfort him and laugh with him; just like he is in the real world. Hoseok’s not exclusively Hyungwon’s in that world, but he’s there whenever Minhyuk needs him, regardless of the time of day. 

He’s had a lot of time to think about how he really feels about Hoseok and Hyngwon’s relationship since they made their announcement to the group. He’s not jealous, no, he could never be jealous that two of his best friends are happy with each other (he wasn’t jealous when Hyunwoo and Kihyun got together, so there’s really no reason to be jealous now; it’d be incredibly selfish). Instead, he’s come to terms that he feels lonely, like soon all his friends are going to leave and make their own lives together, completely independent of him. He’s realized that even if they all split away from each other, that he doesn’t want Hoseok  _ or  _ Hyungwon to be far away from him - he loves them in a way that’s indescribably different than he loves his other bandmates; he never wants either of them to look away from him.

They arrive at Hoseok’s place quickly, like they were only a few steps away. Minhyuk holds onto Hoseok as he’s taking his shoes off, lets Hoseok guide him towards the bedroom. 

“The drawers on the left are mine and the ones on the right are Hyungwon’s,” Hoseok says, careful like he’s trying not to upset him. “You can pick either one, just make sure you’re comfortable, ok? If you need me, I’ll be in the guest room next door. Goodnight, Min.”

_ Min.  _ It’s been a long time since Hoseok’s called him that, a nickname reserved for just the two of them (even if it was used by the other members sometimes, it was something that had been so uniquely theirs). 

“Stay with me tonight,” Minhyuk begs, but he doesn’t care. He’s vulnerable, scared after his encounter with Hangyeol, that he just needs someone with him. He doesn’t care how selfish he sounds, he just wants one of the people he trusts the most to stay with him, at least for the night, to wrap his arms around him and make him feel like everything’s going to be alright. 

So Hoseok stays; manhandles Minhyuk until they’re spooning, Hoseok’s strong arms pulling him closer by the waist. He feels comfortable, a little  _ too  _ comfortable because soon enough Minhyuk feels himself drifting off to sleep.

“I don’t think you know how perfect you are,” Hoseok says, soft like he thinks Minhyuk’s asleep but also like he doesn’t want to be heard. “You are one of the most beautiful people I have met, both inside and out. Please keep being you, please keep being the sunshine we all need in our lives.”

Hoseok says other things, but Minhyuk falls asleep before he has the chance to hear any of them.

  
  
  
  
  


**[Yoo Kihyun]**

They’re coming back home from another North American tour when Minhyuk feels it. He feels his nose clog up and become relentlessly stuffed. He turns into those annoying mouth breathers that he hates so much, and it drives him insane. To top it all off, he runs a hundred degree fever on the plane back home, pulling the blanket Kihyun let him borrow all the way over his head, shivers so much that his teeth start clacking together. 

“I told you not to listen to Hoseok,” he hears Kihyun say, it sounds distant but he can feel Kihyun sitting next to him,  _ judging  _ him. “Normal people don’t skinny dip in the middle of winter.”

“You’re just mad because Hyunwoo went with us after you nagged him not to,” Minhyuk bites back, feeling a strange sense of  _ gotcha.  _ “Also it’s not fair that no one’s sick but me. What did I do wrong this time?”

“You didn’t listen to your friend who only wants the best for you, that’s what you did wrong.”

“Make me feel better, Kihyun-ah, please. I can’t fucking breathe and it’s making me so fucking miserable. I sound like a loser. Kihyun-ah, please, I hate feeling like this.”

Minhyuk doesn’t care that he’s whining, he just wants Kihyun to make him feel better like he always does whenever Minhyuk’s sick. He wants so desperately to be home, wrapped in a blanket while he’s sitting on his couch with his favorite movie playing, Kihyun in the kitchen hard at work making him some delicious soup. He wants nothing more than for Kihyun to bring some soup out to him, to carefully blow on it before he feeds it to him, smiling when Minhyuk finishes it all like a champ. 

He just wants to be taken care of. 

//

They separate at the airport, Kihyun close on his heels. 

Minhyuk tries to get in the driver’s seat, convinced himself enough to make himself think that he’s ok to drive. Of course, Kihyun thinks otherwise and all but drags Minhyuk to the passenger side. He’s careful not to bump Minhyuk’s head when he helps him get in the car. 

Kihyun’s about to go around the car to the driver’s side when Hyunwoo walks up to him. They talk for a while before Hyunwoo wraps his arms around Kihyun’s waist, pulls him impossibly close and kisses the breath out of him. They give each other small pecks on the lips before Kihyun smooths out a non-existent wrinkle on Hyunwoo’s chest, gives him a couple of pats and finally lets him go. 

It’s nice to see his friends so happy with each other, feeling content; if only contributing to his everlasting loneliness just a little. He’ll have that some day, he reminds himself, and even if he doesn’t, he’ll always have his friends. 

//

“Min, babe, wake up,” Kihyun’s voice says, wakes him up from sleep he didn’t even know he’d slipped into. “We’re home and I need your keys to get inside. Come on, we gotta get you changed and comfortable. Please, babe.”

“Mmm, don’t want to,” he whines, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Carry me.”

Kihyun laughs. 

“First of all, I don’t have superhuman strength like Hoseok or Hyunwoo. Second, I can’t make soup if I’m all tired from carrying you inside. Third, I’ve never seen you act this whiny with anyone else. Is it because you think I’ll let you let you get away with it because you’re sick? News flash, sunshine, I’m not letting you get away with this. Now, come on, let’s get you inside and fed.”

Minhyuk’s got no choice, he knows arguing with Kihyun is a losing battle. So, he gets up and hangs off Kihyun as they make their way inside. The housekeeper had probably left the air on cold again, much welcome during the summer but not so much now. He starts shivering again, teeth clacking loudly, body searching for something or someone warm to latch onto. 

His eyes feel heavy, his thoughts clouded. He can tell Kihyun’s saying something, but can’t actually hear anything, just feels Kihyun’s warm hands guiding him to the couch, helping him lay down comfortably enough. Kihyun stands there, mouth cutely pursed together, looking worried. He disappears for what feels like an eternity to Minhyuk, but comes back with a steaming bowl of what looks like soup. 

“I’m sorry you couldn’t go home with Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk says, and suddenly he’s crying, pathetic. He doesn’t know where the sadness comes from, but soon it’s overflowing and there’s no stopping it. “I’m so fucking pathetic that I can’t even take care of myself when I’m sick. Sorry excuse for an adult, I think. Sorry Ki.”

Kihyun shakes his head, leans down to brush Minhyuk’s hair out of his eyes. 

“It’s ok, baby, sometimes the sun needs to be taken care of too,” he says, sweet. “Don’t worry about it, Hyunwoo can manage on his own for a few days.”

//

Minhyuk loves Kihyun, not in the way he loves Hoseok or Hyungwon, but he absolutely  _ loves  _ the man. 

Kihyun cooks for him all week, reminds him to shower, hands him his medication, and basically cuddles with him all day. It makes Minhyuk feel  _ loved,  _ cared for. His heart feels full to bursting because of all the attention Kihyun gives him. He only hopes to make Kihyun feel the same way. 

  
  
  
  
  


**[Chae Hyungwon]**

Insecurity is a fucking bitch. 

A person could be doing everything right, putting their best effort forward, but their brain will keep telling them that it’s nowhere near enough. Of course, all humans have room for improvement, everyone does. But sometimes a person feels so insecure that no matter how much they try, no matter how much improvement they make, sometimes their efforts just go unrecognized. It’s not fair and it sucks, but sometimes people’s brains just trick them for the hell of it. 

Minhyuk has always considered himself a pretty confident person. He’s not at Kihyun’s level (none of them are, Minhyuk’s pretty sure there’s no other person in the world that’s as confident as Kihyun is), but he doesn’t think he’s a complete piece of shit either. When it comes to his singing abilities (or lack thereof), however, he’s below dirt.

It’s a miracle that he’s lasted as long as he has in the band. He doesn’t think he’s a  _ terrible  _ live singer - the energy of the crowd pumps him up so much, he really does try his best for them - but it’s different when he’s in the studio. In the studio, he can over analyze and overthink every single fucking note that comes out of his goddamn throat. In the studio, he cringes at how awful the long notes sound - it makes him cry at least twice a day, on days they’re recording an album.

There’s really no difference when they start recording their third album. 

On most days, he can manage alright without anybody chasing after him when he storms out of the booth. He knows his bandmates care, he  _ knows,  _ but he’s screamed at them enough times that they’re probably scared to go after him anymore. 

Today is a bad day, horrible, so he storms out after his voice cracks on a low note. He slides down the wall outside of the studio, puts his face in his hands and starts crying again. His body shakes a little with how hard he’s crying, as if trying to rid itself of the bad emotions. 

Minhyuk feels someone slide down the wall next to him. He doesn’t bother looking at who it is, because as soon as they grab his hands, he just  _ knows.  _

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself,” Hyungwon says, softly caressing Minhyuk’s hands in his. “You’re more talented than what you give yourself credit for, and everyone knows it. Stop putting yourself down like this, please.”

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move or look up. 

He feels Hyungwon tilt his chin up to face him, feels his face heat up a bit when he opens his eyes and sees that Hyungwon is already staring back at him. 

“You’re one of the most beautiful, talented, and special person I have ever met. Everything you do is amazing and I love that about you.”

The tension between them is thick, so thick the sharpest knife could not cut through it. Hyungwon runs his thumb across Minhyuk’s lips, looks down at them before he looks back up at Minhyuk. 

“I love you,” Minhyuk says then, and he means it with all his heart. “And everything you do.”

Before he’s able to think any better of it, though, he closes the distance between them. Hyungwon’s lips are soft, plush against his own. It’s a surprise when Hyungwon starts deepening the kiss, gripping Minhyuk’s nape and pushing their faces closer. The angle is awkward but they make it work. 

“Ok, ok,” Hyungwon mumbles against his lips. It’s too soon to let go. They pull back and look at each other for a while; Hyungwon pecks his lips a couple of times before he pulls back for good. “We should probably go back so you can kill it in there.”

//

Hyungwon’s smile is enough to give Minhyuk confidence to finish recording the album.   
  
  
  


**[Lee Jooheon]**

“I think I’m in love with Changkyun.”

Minhyuk’s laying on the floor right next to Honey, just scrolling through his phone for something to watch. He almost drops his phone on his face at the sudden confession, surprised that Honey’s saying something like that out in the open where other people can hear them, and  _ maybe  _ he wants to be heard. Maybe this is something he’s been holding in for too long and he’s finally ready to let it out. Maybe this is something he’s already tried saying but isn’t believed for some reason.

“You’re what?” Minhyuk asks, setting his phone down next to him, lifting his head enough to look at his friend. “How do you know?”

Honey just shrugs, closes his eyes and sighs. 

“I don’t know,” he says, and sighs again, like something’s hurting him. “It’s just- the first thing I thought of when he came home all wet from the rain last week was  _ I love you.  _ It was  _ I love you and I want to keep you safe,  _ Minhyuk. And that’s not even the first time that it’s the first thought that pops into my head when I see him.”

He proceeds to tell Minhyuk about all the other times - when they’re just walking down the street and Changkyun’s hand accidentally brushes against his, when Changkyun scolds him because he’s not wearing a jacket and it’s slightly breezy outside, and most importantly when they fall asleep on the couch and Changkyun’s face is the first he sees. He also tells him about all the countless times he’s told Changkyun and how the younger has taken it as a joke, something that he wasn’t absolutely certain on; how Changkyun always thinks that someone else has put him up to this.

“And I just don’t know how to tell him that I actually fucking mean it.”

“I know how you feel,” Minhyuk says, absolutely meaning it with his whole chest. “I mean, I haven’t actually told the people I love that I love them recently, but I have tried before and as you can see, I am still very much single.”

Minhyuk loves Honey because he doesn’t even bat an eye or ask why he said  _ people  _ and not  _ person. _

//

Honey’s going to be travelling the week of Minhyuk’s birthday so they make plans to go out and celebrate while they still can. 

He takes Minhyuk to his favorite restaurant (the one with his favorite spicy ramen), and treats him to whatever desserts his heart desires. He lets Minhyuk hang off him all day, and even holds his hand while they’re walking down the street, on their way to get more snacks for later. 

They hug right outside of Minhyuk’s apartment right before they go in.

“Don’t go yet,” Minhyuk says, turning back to face Honey without putting his key in the lock, letting it hang from his hand instead. “Stay with me a little?”

Honey just smiles and nods.

When Minhyuk turns the lights on, his other five best friends are standing there yelling  _ surprise,  _ Kihyun the one entrusted to hold a birthday cake. They all smile at him and walk closer, encircling Minhyuk and screaming as loud as they can, making chaos, Kihyun careful to stand back enough so someone doesn’t accidentally tip the cake over.

He can feel Honey hug him from behind when they all get close enough to wrap their arms around each other. 

“Surprise, Min.”

  
  
  
  
  


**[Im Changkyun]**

Minhyuk’s a lightweight; he knows this and isn’t at all ashamed of the fact. 

So by the time eleven at night on New Year’s rolls around, he’s well on his way to blackout. He doesn’t even care when they all laugh at him after he falls on his ass while trying to demonstrate that he can indeed throw it back. 

(He does not know how to throw it back, he’s no Hyungwon).

Changkyun is the one that’s not laughing too hard, the only one that’s able to help him up without losing it halfway and dropping him again. So, that’s exactly who Minhyuk choses to hang off of for the rest of the night. He’s so far gone he keeps introducing Changkyun to everyone else as his handsome friend that sometimes raps. It’s especially funny when Minhyuk introduces Changkyun to Honey as the most handsome man he’s ever met, cries halfway through because he’s not as handsome, and then nearly trips over himself in an attempt to get away.

He eventually steadies himself enough to go sit on the couch. 

He thanks the heavens that this year the party’s at Honey and Changkyun’s place because they have the most comfortable couches out of all of them. They’re so soft and inviting that within seconds, he can feel himself drifting off to sleep. 

“Wake up sleepy head,” Changkyun all but yells, basically jumping on the couch next to Minhyuk. “It’s almost midnight; you can’t fall asleep just yet - you have to kiss Hoseok and Hyungwon so that you stay together.”

“We’re not together like that,” Minhyuk says, still sleepy. “Like they could ever want someone like me.”

“Someone like you? You mean someone handsome, extremely funny, and smart? Someone that always lightens the mood just by being in the room? Someone that makes Kihyun’s bad mood go away just by  _ smiling?  _ Dude, all of us are basically in love with you. What the fuck do you mean they wouldn’t want someone like  _ you?” _

Minhyuk absolutely loses it when Changkyun kisses his temple.

“And don’t make me tell you that they look at  _ you  _ the way they look at each other. Look, all I’m saying is that you’re definitely missing out on the best time of your life because of fear. You need to let go and just face the truth.”

“I should be telling you the same fucking thing, y’know.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean, and who I’m talking about.”

Changkyun sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s all a joke to him, y’know,” Changkyun says, closes his eyes, he frowns. “One day he says that, the next day he has someone basically leeching off his fucking neck! How in the fuck am I supposed to take that shit seriously? No.”

“All I’m saying is: give it a chance and you might be surprised.”

“Same goes to you, babe.”

//

Changkyun’s the first one he hugs when the clock strikes twelve. 

  
  


*********************************************************************************

  
  


**_[Hoseok and Hyungwon]_ **

_ Sometimes Minhyuk feels like he spends way too much time with Hoseok and Hyungwon. He doesn’t mind, though, doesn’t think they do either. So, he spends all day with them, smack dab in the middle of their cuddle pile, not lifting a finger and letting them feed him snacks and food all day long.  _

_ It makes him really fucking happy, but unfortunately the day is over way too soon. They fix the guest room for him, Minhyuk hovering in the doorway, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot; they each kiss his forehead before they head to their own room next door.  _

_ He wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling way too hot for a winter night.  _

_ “Don’t you think it’s about time we tell him?” Hyungwon’s voice asks, the walls are too thin. “He’s going to find someone else eventually, and we’re never going to tell him. Do you know how difficult it’s going to be looking at him when he’s with someone else, and all I want to tell him that I love him? Hoseok, come on, listen to yourself! If you’re not telling him, then I will.” _

_ “How the hell are you sure that he’s going to feel the same way?” Hoseok asks, worry lacing his voice, like he’s genuinely scared that Minhyuk won’t feel the same way they do.  _

_ “Well, I would rather tell him and be rejected than him never knowing how I fucking feel.” _

_ Minhyuk’s heard enough. His heart is full to bursting that if he listens to them argue more, he’ll be a sea of tears. He pulls his shirt on and heads to their room, knocks like a madman.  _

_ He’s not surprised at all when both of them come to the door. _

_ “You two are idiots if you think that I could never feel the same way,” Minhyuk says, lifts a hand to tell them to stop when Hyungwon tries to speak. “I’ve been feeling this way for  _ years  _ and neither of you have noticed. What the hell was I supposed to think? How the hell was I supposed to feel when you guys got together and didn’t say shit to me?” _

_ He doesn’t wait for an answer, just turns around and walks back to his room. Before he’s able to, though, Hyungwon’s long arms wrap around him. He doesn’t bother fighting it, because he never could, not when it came to either of them. He’s weak and he knows it; there’s no pretending, not anymore.  _

_ “I knew I was in love with you the first day I fucking met you,” Hyungwon whispers, not wanting to be too loud because there’s really no need, not when they’re all so close. “Imagine how I felt when I fell in love with Hoseok too, knowing I still had feelings for you. I wanted to say something, I really did, but I didn’t want you to think I was a bad person.” _

_ “We care too much about what you think of us, y’know,” Hoseok says, suddenly standing in front of Minhyuk. “Your opinion of us matters a whole fucking lot, in case you haven’t noticed. That’s why we never said anything.” _

_ “I could never think less of you guys for that,” Minhyuk says, voice wavering slightly. “I just want you guys to be happy. Even if that’s not with me.” _

_ “But we’re only happy when we’re with  _ you,  _ don’t you know that?” Hoseok asks, cupping Minhyuk’s face in his hands, bringing it up to look him in the eyes. “Who the hell do you think inspired  _ sunshine when it’s raining?  _ It was you. It’s always been you.” _

_ “And it will continue to be  _ you,  _ if you want,” Hyungwon pipes up. “For the rest of forever, if you’re up for it.” _

_ “Like I could ever say no to you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> note 1: the working title for this was "everyone loves lee minhyuk ot7 hier kommt die Sonne / here comes the sun" and it makes absolutely no fucking sense but as soon as i got the idea for this fic i opened up a gdoc and typed this as the title so 
> 
> note 2: sonne by rammstein is Absolutely minhyuk's song, like, there is no use debating me on this bc you're wrong. and yeah i am aware that the song was originally for a fucking boxer but the lyrics are Perfect for min
> 
> note 3: and yes all of them are lowkey in love with minhyuk bc at this point who isnt
> 
> note 4: yes they're all also in love with each other and what about it. im gay therefore all my characters are gay thank u
> 
> kudos and comments are, as always, much appreciated! let me know what you'd like to read from me next! 
> 
> @bigpapishownu on twt  
> <3


End file.
